criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rozetta Pierre
Rozetta Pierre was a suspect in the murder investigations of iPear founder Paul Gigs in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy), her ex-fiancé, yoga teacher Scott Morris, in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy), and VR hostess Juniper in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy), as well as making a quasi-suspect appearance in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy). Profile Rozetta is the 26-year-old founder of DreamLife, a tech company. She has blue shoulder-length hair tied back in two buns, black eyes, and freckles. She is seen wearing a shoulderless black shirt with blue, green and yellow stripes. She also wears a pair of black-and-blue headphones as well as two cords around her neck, and one blue bracelet and one green bracelet around her right wrist. Furthermore, she has a rash on her forehead. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Rozetta is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds. In her quasi-suspect appearance, her rash has disappeared. In her second suspect appearance, she is seen wearing a shoulderless black shirt with orange, white and yellow stripes. She has also ditched her headphones and the cords around her neck from her previous appearances, and the two bracelets are now orange and red, respectively. It is discovered that she reads the Bhagavad Gita. In her third suspect appearance, she reverts back to her first outfit. It is revealed that she knows electronics, uses a Rolington typewriter and eats tofu. Events of Criminal Case Gone Pear-Shaped During the investigation into Paul's death, Rozetta started shouting outside the iPear store, saying that iPear was done for and advertising her own company, DreamLife. Gloria and the player talked to Rozetta, who claimed that Paul was merely a marketing genius and so his company was doomed to fail. Meanwhile, she claimed she had been coding augmented realities since she was twelve and that her company boasted high-quality graphic chips, phone, and a good VR company. Rozetta said that Paul did a good job at bringing himself and his company down already. Later, Gloria and the player found Paul's phone, which (per Cathy) contained code with Rozetta's signature. Rozetta said that when she was fifteen, she was an intern in iPear, and Paul wanted to work with Rozetta to build a phone only for his use. Eventually however, Paul claimed that Rozetta was leaking iPear secrets on her blog and threw her out of the company. Rozetta then built DreamLife herself to be Paul's competitor. Rozetta was found innocent when Paul's son, Waldo Gigs, was found guilty of the murder. After the trial, Amir and the player approached her to get tickets to DreamLife's launch party, where they would introduce their new VR system. Rozetta said that the ticket was a coded tablet found somewhere in the restaurant. The player unlocked the tablet and got a ticket for them, Amir, and Rupert. Later, during the launch party, Rozetta introduced their new VR system: DreamLife VR where players could discover a world shaped exactly to their dreams. She then invited everyone to put their headsets on and immerse themselves in the world with the help of their virtual hostess, Juniper. Murder on the Dance Floor Jones and the player talked to Rozetta after finding out DreamLife had hired former mobster Tony Marconi's security company, Hawk Eye Security, to guard the satellite that had crashed in the Grimsborough forest a year prior. Rozetta said that she hired Marconi's company as she knew that they were one of the best. Rozetta then explained that the satellite was for a communications project which evidently did not go as planned. Rozetta then said that more incredible things and projects await for DreamLife and told the team to "wait and see." Downward-Facing Dead Game Over Case appearances *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) *Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) *Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) Gallery RPierreConspiracy.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC246.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) and Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC248.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). OG_SUS_513_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects